Telephone station sets used in a modern business communication environment typically have more than one call appearance of a given directory number so that multiple calls can be in an active state (altering, held, or talking) at the same time. It is desirable to give telephone customers having such multi-appearance sets a measure of control over the calls that can originate from or terminate to the multiple appearances. One known arrangement, a multi-appearance voice terminal of the AT&T System 75 PBX, has the last idle call appearance reserved for originations and priority terminations. It is therefore not possible for all the call appearances to be in use for non-priority terminations, thereby undesirably precluding originations and priority terminations at the terminal. However, in a number of applications, for example where a directory number is shared by multiple terminals in a key-system group or where a member of a terminal group is to receive only calls that are incoming to the terminal group, there is a need to provide customers with more flexible alternatives for controlling the originating and terminating calls at the multiple call appearances of a directory number.